We'll Be A Dream
by inatardis
Summary: Everyone knows that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could never be together, but they'll try their hardest anyway. I'm just stopping this fic here, if you want to know anything else, just PM me. There isn't really much else to explain.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_The title is the We The Kings song, We'll Be A Dream. I came up with this story idea while I was listening to that song, and later the title will become more appropriate. _

* * *

Rose Weasley put her head on her textbook, exhausted from studying for five hours straight. She was sitting in the middle of the library with Scorpius, at two a.m. Thankfully, no one else knew they were there. They had an excuse, since they were studying for their O.W.L.s, but they were together. The thought of being with him, alone, made Rose's heart beat extremely fast and her head spin. She had recently developed quite a large fancy for her best friend, which was very, very dangerous. She was already walking a fine line being friends with him. Her cousins and brother constantly reminded her of that. She didn't listen, of course. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Scorpius, playing with her hair absentmindedly as he turned pages in his textbook. She smiled, and let herself fall asleep.

Scorpius Malfoy turned the pages in his textbook, trying to keep his mind off the girl who was currently fast asleep on her textbook, sitting right next to him. Her curly red hair was everywhere, covering her head almost completely. He could still see her face, and he quickly looked away from her and back to his textbook. He had to get rid of this fancy he had for his best friend. He really did not want to have the _entire_ Weasley/Potter family on his arse if they found out how he really felt about the fifth year Gryffindor Prefect. Not to mention his own family. They would not be happy, at all. His mother may be okay with it after a while, but his father would _never _be okay with it. He found himself absentmindedly playing with her hair, and he quickly grabbed a quill to start taking notes, and actually focus on studying for the first time that night.

* * *

_I promise the actual chapters will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think, but please, nothing too harsh. Thank you!_


	2. 1: Letters

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Rose Weasley awoke to her owl, Mia, pecking at her hand. She tore her hand away, pulled her blankets off of her, and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, making her vision clearer. Her room was fairly large, with golden walls. Her carpet was black and soft. She had black polka dots on her walls, and added crimson ones after she was sorted into Gryffindor. Her bed was made of black metal, and her blankets were gold. Her pillows used to be black, but her mother had charmed them crimson for her. She had an absolutely huge lion stuffed animal that sat at the end of her bed, on the floor. It held a stuffed Quaffle in its paw, and also proudly displayed her Prefect badge during the summer. She was a Gryffindor girl, through and through.

Rose got up out of bed, and went over to her window, which was on the wall to the left of her bed. She opened the black curtains, flooding the room with light. Her window looked out over her family's backyard, which held a patio for all the many parties they held, a Muggle swing set from when she and Hugo were younger, and a mini Quidditch Pitch, added when Rose had become a Chaser for Gryffindor. There was a small forest as well, and off into the distance, she could barely spot the home of her best friend. The best friend she wasn't allowed to have. She yawned, and went over to her nightstand, where her Muggle stereo was. She turned it on, and We'll Be A Dream started playing. She quickly pressed the next button, not wanting to hear that song. It reminded her too much of someone… Rose shook her head, not allowing herself to think of her best friend. She walked over to her closet, just as her mother's silver otter floated through her closed door.

"Good morning, love. Your father and I are at the Burrow already, so when you finish getting ready, floo over here. Please tell Hugo the same thing; I'm sure he's not up right now. See you in a minute." The otter said, and disappeared. Rose sighed; she didn't really want to go to the Burrow. She wanted to meet up with Scorpius in their shared woods. It was almost the end of the summer, and she hadn't seen him yet. She hadn't seen him since the train ride home after their O.W.L.s. She missed him, badly. Not that she'd ever let that show, however. Her cousins and little brother knew that she and Scorpius were friends, but didn't know how much Rose hoped that they would be more than that. She intended to keep it that way.

Rose went through her clothes, until she found an outfit. She threw off her pajamas, and put on her denim shorts and royal purple scoop neck t-shirt. She went over to her mirror, grabbed her brush, and pulled it through her bright red, curly hair. Her curls were cooperating that day, so they fell perfectly past her shoulders. She put on her mascara, and went to put on her white tennis shoes. She grabbed her wand from beside the stereo, turned the stereo off, and walked quickly out of her room to the bathroom, shutting both doors behind her. Once in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth quickly and sprayed on her favorite vanilla body spray. With one last check of her hair in the mirror, she went out of the bathroom and down the hallway to wake Hugo up. She went up to the door marked "H", and opened it. The room was still dark, and Hugo was fast asleep on his bed in the corner of the room. Rose went over to his window, threw back the gold curtains, and let the light in. Hugo turned over, and opened his eyes.

"Bloody hell Rose!" He exclaimed, pulling his blanket up over himself. Rose laughed.

"Calm down, Hugo. I'm your sister. It's not like Samantha just walked in here or anything," Rose said, winking at her little brother when she mentioned the fourth year Ravenclaw girl. She always saw her younger brother staring at the Ravenclaw in the Great Hall. Hugo glared at his sister, grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, and pulled it on before standing up. They had both inherited Ron's height, with Rose being five foot six inches, but Hugo was already taller, at five foot nine, and he was only fourteen. He was currently going through a _huge _growth spurt.

"Would you like to explain why you're waking me up this early?" Hugo asked, while walking around the room to find some shorts. Rose rolled her eyes. Her brother lived like a _pig_.

"Okay, one, find some clean clothes," Rose ordered, going over to his dresser. She threw him a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt, and she turned around while he changed. "Two, because it's eleven and Mum and Dad are already at the Burrow. We have to Floo over as soon as you're ready. I assume we're going to Diagon Alley. Three, would it kill you to clean your room?" Rose finished.

"Diagon Alley? That means Uncle George's shop! Yes!" Hugo exclaimed, his bright blue eyes lighting up as he put on his shoes. Rose rolled her eyes at her younger brother, and went out of the room and back to her room, to grab her purse. She would need money if they were going to Diagon Alley—she needed to buy Scorpius' seventeenth birthday present. Normally, her parents bought her everything, but they didn't know that she and Scorpius were that good of friends, only that they weren't at each other's throats constantly. His birthday was Halloween, and that was before the first Hogsmeade weekend. Rose picked up her purse off her floor, put her wand inside of it, and put it over her shoulder before Hugo joined her in her room. Rose's fireplace was only connected to two places—the Burrow and Potter Manor. Once she turned seventeen, her parents had promised her that they'd have it made fully operable, but for now, those were her options. She nodded at Hugo, who took a pinch of powder from the little gold bowl on the mantel, and threw it into the flames.

"The Burrow!" He shouted, and stepped into the green flames. Once he was gone, Rose followed him, and was in the Burrow's kitchen fireplace in seconds. She stepped out of the flames, tripping over herself in the process. Thankfully, Albus Potter caught her before she hit the floor.

"Smooth, Rosie." He smirked, before picking up his broom again and walking out the back door, to join the Quidditch game that was forming. Rose sighed; if they were playing Quidditch, then their trip to Diagon Alley would be delayed. She walked out of the kitchen, through the sitting room, and out into the backyard, only to be hit with a Muggle water balloon. She looked up, her hair dripping wet. She saw the retreating form of her cousin from one of the upstairs windows, and ran back into the house.

"FRED ARTHUR WEASLEY!" She screamed, dropping her purse in the sitting room as she ran up the stairs. Fred Weasley was sitting on the landing innocently, his twin, Roxanne, sitting next to him. Rose could tell Roxanne had been sitting there before Fred, because Fred was out of breath. Stupid boy.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, looking up at Rose. Rose glared back down at him, took her hair in her hands, and wrung it out, right on top of him. Roxanne put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter, but failing miserably. Rose smirked evilly, and went back down the stairs. She couldn't tell her Aunt Angelina, because her cousins were of age. They wouldn't follow a word their parents said, not that they did when they were younger. They had taken over the troublemaker positions in the Weasley/Potter family. She went back into the kitchen, to find her grandmother and younger cousin, Lilly Potter, sitting at the table. She joined them, and her grandmother placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Fred?" Molly Weasley asked, as she looked at Rose's drenched hair and shirt. Rose nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Molly smiled a little, remembering her late son. George's son was so much like the original Fred. It brought comfort to the Weasley/Potter family. Lilly rolled her eyes. Even though she was only fourteen, she was a lot like Rose. It seemed like, to them, they were the only responsible children in the family. A few minutes later, seven owls flew in the window. Hogwarts letters. Rose jumped up, and James Potter was at her side so fast that she swore he Apparated there. He probably did. He grabbed every letter and read the names on them, looking for his. Rose grabbed them as he tossed the other letters behind him, finally finding his own. Rose took the rest of the letters to the table, and spread them out.

"Lills, would you go tell everyone that the letters are here?" Rose asked Lilly. Lilly jumped up.

"Finally! I _really_ need new robes!" She exclaimed, and ran out to the backyard to tell Albus, Hugo, and their parents. Rose found her letter, and opened it, knowing everything that would be on it. Albus ran in the kitchen, his hair windblown from flying, and snatched up his letter. The Potter boys opened their letters at the same time, and looks of pure joy appeared on their faces.

"Yes!" Albus exclaimed, putting his letter back on the table before running back outside. "MUM! DAD! I'M CAPTAIN!" He exclaimed as he ran. Rose rolled her eyes. She was already a Prefect, so there was nothing new in her letter. James turned the Head Boy badge in his hands over and over, grinning. Rose was not surprised at all; James had been working hard since 5th year for that position. She was currently working hard for the Head Girl position, and she was hoping Scorpius was working hard to be Head Boy… She looked at Lilly, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't think about Scorpius. Lilly was just staring at her envelope, which was sitting on the table. Hugo was sitting next to her, with his envelope as well. There was a very, very good chance that they were both the new Gryffindor Prefects. Rose grabbed the letters and opened them for their cousins, since they weren't going to open them anytime soon.

"Yep, you're Prefects." Rose confirmed, looking inside the envelopes at the badges. Lilly and Hugo's faces lit up, and they each grabbed for their envelopes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur walked into the kitchen behind an ecstatic Albus, so Rose and James sat on the counter to make room for them. Roxanne and Fred came in after them, and joined Rose and James on the counter as well. Molly gave them disapproving looks, but seeing as how there was nowhere else to sit, she didn't say anything. Hermione automatically picked up Hugo's envelope, and looked inside. She started tearing up when she saw the badge inside. Ron saw the badge too, and grinned down at the carbon copy of himself that was his son.

"Both my kids are Prefects!" Hermione exclaimed; hugging Hugo awkwardly, considering she was standing and he was sitting in one of the chairs. She tried to kiss his cheek, and he pulled away from her, taking her arms from around him, his ears reddening in embarrassment. Rose smirked at her brother, knowing that she was in the same position only two years earlier, when she had received her own Prefect badge.

"Of course they are. I mean; they're _our_ kids." Ron said, ruffling his son's bright red hair. Harry shot him a look, which made Hermione, Ginny, and Ron laugh. Harry was still a little bitter about the fact that he wasn't a Prefect. Rose found it very immature, but funny. She loved how immature her entire family could be, even all the adults. She guessed it was because of George.

"Lilly's a Prefect too." Hugo said, trying to focus the attention off of him. Harry and Ginny both immediately grabbed Lilly's envelope, and looked inside of it. Lilly laughed, and held up the badge.

"Yeah, I am. Why wouldn't I be, I mean, I'm _me_." Lilly boasted, trying to mock Ron. Harry and Ginny laughed, and hugged their daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, Lilly!" Ginny exclaimed, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Lilly just grinned; she didn't have any problem with her parents being proud of her. Everyone started talking happily and hugging the new Prefects and Quidditch captain, before James interrupted.

"Well I think _this_ beats those silly little Prefect badges and being Quidditch captain." James announced, and everyone looked over at him. He held up the Head Boy badge, grinning. Ginny looked over at her eldest son in amazement, and made her way through the crowd to hug him.

"I can't believe it, James!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. She was starting to cry, like Hermione was. Rose laughed, and Aunt Ginny and Hermione shot her a look.

"You'll be crying when your kids are Prefects, Quidditch Captain, or a Head." Hermione pointed out. Rose didn't respond. She had a dream the night before, where the situation her mother had just pointed out occurred. Rose's husband had been Scorpius. They had a boy and two girls, the boy a carbon copy of his father, one girl a carbon copy of Rose, and the other girl a mix of Rose and Scorpius. Rose focused her attention back to her family again, willing herself not to cry.


	3. 2: Diagon Alley

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now? I _really _need new robes!" Lilly asked impatiently. The entire family was still in the kitchen, all gathered around James and his Head Boy badge. Rose and Lilly were the only occupants of the kitchen table. Rose smirked at her cousin.

"No you don't, Lills. You just want that new purple Muggle dress in Madame Malkin's." Rose pointed out. Lilly grinned.

"Don't you? It's _gorgeous_! I have to have it!" Lilly exclaimed. Rose sighed. She didn't know how Lilly was so materialistic. Her parents weren't like that, at all. Neither was the rest of the family, really. If it was anyone, it was their Aunt Angelina, and she wasn't blood related to Lilly. It must have been something Lilly picked up from being dragged to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Albus and James so many times.

"No, you don't." Rose corrected. Lilly glared at her.

"Yes, I do!" Lilly retorted. Rose sighed.

"And when are you going to wear it? Teddy and Victorie were married earlier this summer. Your birthday isn't until December, like mine and Albus'. You don't have any reason to wear it." Rose said. Rose and Albus were very close, considering they shared their December 10th birthday.

"When do you think? A dance!" Lilly exclaimed. Rose sighed, again.

"Lilly. There are no dances at Hogwarts." Rose pointed out.

"There will be this year! James said that if he's Head Boy he'd make it happen!" Lilly said.

"He doesn't have that power, Lilly." Rose said. By that time, the Weasleys had all finished fawning over James and his new badge, so they were waiting patiently for the two girls to finish arguing. Or rather, Lilly pretending to know more than Rose, which was impossible.

"Whatever," Lilly said. "Can we go now?" She whined to Ginny. Ginny nodded, and Lilly jumped up from her seat. Rose followed her, and went to take Roxanne's arm. She really hated how she couldn't Apparate yet. Lilly took Ginny's arm, Albus took Harry's arm, and they all Apparated into the streets of Diagon Alley. Rose immediately let go of Roxanne's arm as she ran up the stairs into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She knew exactly where she needed to go: to the joke wands. That's where Scorpius would be. Every summer they met at that same place, on the same day their letters arrived. It was usually the only time they saw each other over the summer. Rose told Hermione that she'd be going to the back of the store, and made her way through the crowd of people that had already arrived. Term was starting soon, so there was always double the amount of customers at that time. Rose looked up at the signs, and saw the one that said Joke Wands. She looked below it, and sure enough, the boy she had been thinking about all summer was standing there, pretending to test out all the wands. He was a carbon copy of his father, but Rose didn't care. His personality was more of his mother's. He was kind, gentle, and smart, but also was very Slytherin in his arrogant, cunning, smartass attitude, and family history.

"Stalking me, Weasley?" He said quietly, without looking up from the wand he was holding. His back was turned, but Rose could hear the smirk in his voice. She didn't care if his back was turned either, it wasn't that bad of a view… she slapped herself mentally, hard.

"You wish, Malfoy." She retorted. He turned around and leaned against the shelves, still smirking. Rose stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned quickly before they had to break apart. Rose hated that. She wished that she could have stayed in his arms longer, for forever. It just wasn't possible.

"How was your summer?" He asked casually, leaning back against the shelves. She shrugged, looking over her shoulder before leaning against the shelves next to him.

"Long. Boring. The usual." Rose replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking around to make sure no one was watching. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Must you look around every five seconds?" He asked. Rose turned her head to the left, looking straight into his eyes, and instantly regretted it. She turned her head back, hoping her blush wasn't as red as it felt.

"Yes. I have about three people from my family around me at any given time," Rose reminded him. She swore she heard something like "I hate that", but didn't reply. Her eyes went over to her mother, who was standing by the Pygmy Puffs. "I'm getting a Pygmy Puff!" She added, quietly. Scorpius laughed softly.

"What is it with witches and those absurd puffs?" He asked. Rose shrugged.

"They're adorable," Rose would have explained more, but her eyes refocused on her mother, and the other brunette witch that was walking over to her. Scorpius' eyes were trained on the other witch. Asteria Malfoy. Rose looked over her shoulder at Scorpius, and they quickly walked towards them, hiding behind another shelf, to get a better view. "Are they… friends?" Rose whispered. Scorpius shrugged, trying very hard not to grin. Rose was doing the same. If their mothers were friends, it would only take a short amount of time to convince their fathers to at least be civil with each other. That would work wonders for Rose and Scorpius.

"Oh, hello, Asteria. What brings you here?" Hermione asked. Asteria smiled at her coworker, and looked at the other little puffs on the shelf in front of them.

"My son needs to buy a present for one of his friends," Asteria explained. Hermione nodded, trying not to shiver at what Scorpius' father bought at that very store, and how it helped the Death Eaters… "And Draco asked me to buy one of Scorpius' birthday presents while I'm already here. I can't believe he's going to be seventeen. I actually can't believe he's not friends with Rose, either." Asteria added, in a low whisper. Rose turned around to look at Scorpius, and they both smirked at their mothers' ignorance before looking back.

"I have my suspicions about that, but I don't want to interfere with my daughter's private life. If she wants to talk, she'll talk." Hermione said, picking up a pink Pygmy Puff. Rose grinned.

"That better be the one she's getting me." Rose whispered. Scorpius just shook his head, earning a slap on the arm from Rose.

"That's good parenting," Asteria commented. Hermione nodded. "But wouldn't they be the most adorable couple?" She added. Hermione smiled. Rose tried not to flat out grin. Things were going very, very well for her and Scorpius.

"If only our husbands would just get over themselves already. It's been years. I know where they're coming from, obviously, but I'm friends with you. We all have kids, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention they're about to be of age. By then, they'll be forced to get over themselves. One can only take so much sexual tension…" Hermione said. Asteria laughed quietly. Rose and Scorpius moved away from each other unconsciously, not daring to say anything.

"You would know," Asteria teased, elbowing her friend playfully. Hermione glared at her. "Oh, don't glare at me. Draco told me that you could cut the tension between you and Ron with a spoon your sixth year. If he noticed it, everyone in that castle had to have noticed." She added. Rose tried not to vomit. She stood up, pulling Scorpius quickly behind her, and to the back of the store.

"That was disgusting. I do _not_ want to know about the sexual tension between my parents." Rose complained. Scorpius laughed, resuming leaning against the shelves.

"Did Rose Weasely just utter the words _sexual tension_? The world must be coming to an end." He teased. Rose glared up at him. She hated how short she was compared to him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not that sheltered. I mean, I hang out with _Albus_. You and I both know he's the most perverted wizard in our year." Rose reminded him.

"Only way he survives in Slytherin." Scorpius said. Rose laughed.

"I don't want to know. So, who are you buying a present for?" Rose asked innocently. She really hoped it wasn't some pureblood girl.

"You. Who else?" Scorpius replied.

"I thought you might have… a girlfriend." Rose said, looking down. Scorpius laughed.

"No witch will come near me. My father is very disappointed, but I don't care. I don't want witches falling at my feet like my father. Maybe one," He looked straight at Rose. "But that's not happening." He looked away, his face falling a little. Rose looked away from him, and saw James less than six feet away from them.

"Flourish and Blotts in five minutes, okay?" Rose said, looking pointedly at James. Scorpius nodded, and went over to his mother. Rose skipped over to James, who was at the counter, talking to George and Harry. Rose went over to his side, and noticed that he had a locket in his hand. When he noticed Rose looking curiously, he quickly put the locket in his pocket. Rose smirked at her cousin, and went to find Lilly. She needed to get to Flourish and Blotts. Rose pushed her way through the crowd of people, making her way over to her mother. Hermione and Asteria were still talking in whispers, and when Asteria saw Rose coming over, she said goodbye to Hermione and went to pull Scorpius out of the store. Rose watched them go over to Flourish and Blotts, so she went up to Hermione. "Mum, can we go to Flourish and Blotts? I want to go get my textbooks, and I have some leftover Sickles that I want to buy a journal with." Rose lied smoothly. Hermione hid a Puff behind her back, thinking Rose didn't see.

"Of course, love. Would you please tell your father we're leaving? I still need to talk to your Aunt Angelina." Hermione said. Rose nodded, and went over by the stairs, which were in the center of the shop. Rose shook her head at how poorly the small shop was designed. The stairs should've been in the back. She climbed the stairs, and up to the second floor, where all the joke sweets were. She found her father carrying a box in from the storage room, to restock the Puking Pastilles. She made her way through the crowd of yet more people, and over to her father.

"Hello, Rose." He said, putting the little candies in their basket.

"Hey Dad. Mum and I are going to go over to Flourish and Blotts to get my books, we'll be back soon." Rose said.

"Alright. Have fun." Ron said. Rose gave him a quick hug, and made her way back through the people, and back down the stairs. She waved at Lilly and Albus on her way through more people, and met Hermione at the front door. Hermione wasn't holding the Puff; she had obviously hidden it behind the counter with George and Angelina. Rose wasn't stupid. Rose and Hermione made their way down the streets of Diagon Alley, people staring at them until they got to Flourish and Blotts. Rose had gotten used to the staring. Her parents didn't have Orders of Merlin for nothing.

"I'm going to go look at the journals, can you get my books?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded, and they went in separate directions. Rose made sure her mother was a safe distance away before she hurried to the back of the store. There wasn't as many people here, so she had to really make sure no one could see her. She got to the journals, and picked up a purple one with a silver lock.

"Thought I'd find you over here." Scorpius teased. Rose glared at him, and put the journal back on the shelf, picking up a scarlet and gold one. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on the pure Gryffindor journal.

"You know I like to write," Rose retorted, and unlocked the journal. A lion appeared on the pages, and faded into the background. "Too Gryffindor." She murmured, closing the journal and putting it back on the shelf.

"What about this one?" Scorpius asked, picking out a dark green journal with a silver lock. She had a feeling that a snake would appear if she opened it. Rose shook her head, and Scorpius laughed quietly.

"Too Slytherin." Rose commented, before picking up a black journal with red and green hearts on the cover. There was no lock, letting the owner lock it with whichever charms they chose. Rose opened it, and the pages were red with green lines. She loved it. Her heart was pure Gryffindor, but had a soft spot for Slytherin, because of Albus and Scorpius. It was very her. Scorpius looked over her shoulder at the journal.

"That's very you," He said. "Gryffindor, clearly, but a little bit of Slytherin, because you love me," He smirked. Rose glared at him, but did not retort. She didn't like to lie. When she didn't retort, she could see Scorpius' eyes light up for a split second. Purebloods were too good at hiding their emotions. She remembered that she had to get Scorpius a present, and looked back at the journals. He didn't like them, but she could enchant them so they could talk to each other through them. She picked up the silver one quickly, and looked behind her. Hermione was starting to walk their way. Scorpius bent down to whisper in her ear. "Find me on the train." He whispered. When she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

_These chapters are too short. Ugh. I promise I'll try to write longer ones! _

_The vomit candy is the Puking Pastilles, right? I wasn't sure..._

_Chapter 3 will be up probably Monday. I have to write a literary analysis on The Great Gatsby this weekend. If I procrastinate writing that (which I probably will) I might get the next chapter up quicker :)_


	4. 3: Packing

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

The section in italics is a dream, just so you know.

* * *

Rose went over to her closet, and pulled out her trunk. It was the night before she went back to Hogwarts, and she hadn't packed yet. Lilly and Roxanne were sitting on her bed, playing Exploding Snap, waiting for Rose to finish packing so they could have their yearly sleepover. Rose dragged her empty trunk over to the middle of the room, and went back over to her closet. She put all of the necessary clothes in her trunk, and put all her textbooks on top. She made sure that Lilly and Roxanne weren't looking, and put in Scorpius' journal before slamming the lid shut. She would pack everything else in the morning.

"That was quick." Roxanne commented, hearing the loud noise that the trunk made when Rose shut it. Rose took a hair band from her wrist and put her curly hair in a ponytail, and went to join her cousins on her bed.

"I'm going to pack everything else in the morning," Rose explained. "Who's winning?" She added.

"I just won." Lilly announced, grinning. Roxanne glared at her, and put the cards on the floor.

"Of course you did," Rose said. Roxanne glared at Rose, and Rose laughed. "Oh, come on. You know Lilly's the best in the family." Rose reminded her.

"Whatever. We have more important things to talk about, anyway. Like Lilly's non-existent love life." Roxanne mocked. Lilly glared at her.

"She's only fourteen, Roxie. She's too young to have a love life." Rose said, giving Lilly a look. Lilly blushed, and glared back at Rose.

"I can have a love life if I want to! I'm not too young! I'm a Prefect now!" Lilly protested. Rose sighed.

"Just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you can have a love life." Rose said. A thought came to Lilly, and she grinned evilly.

"Well just because you're a Prefect doesn't mean you can date Scorpius Malfoy." Lilly retorted. Rose glared at her, and Roxanne's jaw dropped.

"No. Way. Really? Awww, little Rosie has a boyfriend! An evil little shit, but a boyfriend none the less!" Roxanne exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rose. Rose shrugged her off.

"We're _friends_, Lilly. You know that. You also know that my parents would kill me if I dated Scorpius. They don't even know we're friends," Rose stated. Lilly rolled her eyes. "And he's _not_ an evil little shit! You lot need to remember that he and his father are two entirely different people!" She added. Roxanne laughed.

"Someone's a little defensive." Roxanne said.

"And they did look pretty cozy at the shop." Lilly added. Rose turned red, then immediately recovered herself. She couldn't let anything show.

"And she did go to Flourish and Blotts right after he did… a secret romance! How adorable!" Roxanne exclaimed. Rose put her head in her hands, frustrated. They wouldn't give up, until she said she was dating Scorpius.

"For the last time, we are not dating. We are friends. Got it?" Rose said. Lilly and Roxanne smirked.

"Whatever you say." They said in unison, and picked the cards back up. Rose laid back against her pillows, and closed her eyes, listening to Roxanne and Lilly argue over another game of Exploding Snap.

_Rose walked onto the train, immediately looking in every compartment for Scorpius. She was wearing her Head Girl badge, and she had to know if he was Head Boy. He had to be; he was second in their year. Rose was first, of course. She just didn't know if McGonagall would trust a Slytherin with the position. She went past one of the Slytherin compartments, when someone took her wrist and pulled her. She would've screamed, but a hand was on her mouth. She was pulled into a compartment, the door closed behind her, and all the curtains shut. She was released, and she turned around, ready to hex whoever had captured her into oblivion. _

"_Hello, love," Scorpius whispered, putting his arms around her waist. Rose started breathing again, and tried to glare at him. She couldn't when he smiled like that. Instead, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. She missed her boyfriend, a lot. They still couldn't see each other over the summer. "Head Girl? Congratulations." He added, noticing her badge. She grinned as he kissed her forehead. _

"_It was inevitable." Rose said. Scorpius laughed softly._

"_Of course." He smirked, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled._

"_So who's Head Boy?" She asked. He grinned._

"_Who do you think?" He said, looking pointedly at the bench. Rose looked out of the corner of her eye, and, sure enough, the Head Boy badge was sitting on top of Scorpius' robes. She looked back at him, and almost forgot to breathe when she looked into his eyes._

"_Of course." She repeated. They both smiled, and he leaned in closer to her…_

"Rose! You need to wake up and finish packing!" Lilly said, shaking Rose awake. Rose's eyes flew open, and she swore under her breath. Her dream had been so real… She sat up, and felt herself blush.

"Dreaming about a certain platinum blonde Slytherin? Who may or may not have silver eyes?" Roxanne teased. She and Lilly were both standing beside Rose's bed, smirking at her. Rose glared at them, but didn't get a chance to respond, because her father had just walked in.

"If you're talking about who I think you're talking about, you better not be," He said, looking directly at Rose, daring her to retort. She glared back at Ron defiantly. "Your mother asked me to tell you three that breakfast is ready. You'll have some peace; Hugo, Al, and Fred went to the Potter's." He added, and went back out of the room. Rose swore again under her breath, and Roxanne and Lilly laughed.

"Well that about crushes your dreams right there," Roxanne said. "Unless you're willing to defy your father for a Slytherin, but I doubt that. You're such a daddy's girl." She added.

"Like you aren't." Rose retorted, getting up out of her bed. She went over to her closet, and grabbed her outfit for the train ride that day. She had chosen a scarlet v-neck t-shirt and denim capris. She laid them on her bed, and went back over to her closet. She put her Quidditch bag in her trunk, already enlarged by Hermione to hold her broom, Quaffle, gloves, and extra robes. Lilly and Roxanne went to change, so Rose grabbed her bathroom bag and clothes, and claimed the bathroom before they did. Lilly banged on the door, annoyed. Rose laughed, and quickly changed into her outfit. She brushed her hair, and straightened it with her Muggle flat iron. Her hair reached just past her shoulder when it was really straight, and Rose loved that. She brushed her teeth, put on her makeup, sprayed on her perfume, and took one last look in the mirror before repacking all her things in her bag and exiting the bathroom.

"Finally! You took forever!" Lilly exclaimed, running into the bathroom right as Rose walked out. Rose rolled her eyes, and went back down the hallway and into her room. She threw her bathroom bag into her trunk, along with her tiny lion stuffed animal. She closed her trunk, and went over to her dresser. She grabbed her gold bag, which already had her journal, quill, wand, money, and the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ inside. She slipped on her gold sandals, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table, and instantly regretted going into the kitchen at all. Her parents were currently kissing, and it disgusted her.

"Oi! Daughter in the room!" Rose exclaimed, and her parents broke apart, both red in the face. Ron ran his hand through his hair, and Hermione laughed before turning back to the stove, where the pancakes were still cooking, miraculously unharmed. "Is that really necessary?" Rose asked, annoyed. Ron sat down across from her.

"When you're married, yes. Not any other time." He said, looking straight at her, daring her to retort, again. Rose glared back at him, and Hermione hit him on the back of the head with a rolled up edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Rose laughed.

"Ronald, stop being so overprotective. I trust you, Rosie. You're a lot like me, wether you like it or not. You'll make the right decisions." Hermione said, putting the plate of pancakes on the table in between Ron and Rose. Rose stood up from the table, suddenly not hungry anymore. She wasn't making the right decision, according to her parents. They would never let her be with Scorpius. Ever. To them, he wouldn't be the "right decision", even if he was perfect in Rose's eyes.

"I'm actually not really that hungry. I'm going to get my trunk. Roxanne Apparated home and Lilly floo'd home," Rose said, walking out of the room. She knew she'd regret not eating breakfast later, but she didn't care. She ran back up to her room, and started dragging her trunk out, when her little brother stepped out of her fireplace. "Hey, Hugo." She added, continuing to drag her trunk out of her room.

"What? No hello insult? Who are you and what have you done with Rose Weasley?" Hugo asked, picking up the other end of Rose's trunk for her. Rose laughed, and they made their way back down the stairs and into the sitting room. They dropped Rose's trunk at the door, and Hugo ran back up the stairs to get his trunk. Rose followed him back upstairs, running into her room to get Mia. She had completely forgotten her owl. She picked up Mia's gold cage, which Mia was sleeping in. Mia's eyes opened, and she glared up at Rose for waking her up.

"Sorry, Mia. We're going to Hogwarts!" Rose exclaimed. Mia just closed her eyes again. Rose knew she wasn't happy. Rose shrugged, and went back downstairs. She set Mia on top of her trunk, and Hugo brought down his trunk and his owl, Samantha (Rose thought that choice of a name was just pathetic), and set them beside Rose's things.

"When are we leaving?" Hugo asked. Rose shrugged.

"Someone's excited to see their owl's namesake." Rose teased, smirking at her younger brother. Hugo glared at her, and Hermione walked in, a curious expression on her face.

"You named your owl after a girl? Who?" Hermione asked, smiling at her son. Hugo glared at Rose again, and went to sit on the couch. Rose laughed.

"Thanks, Rosie." Hugo murmured, his face in his hands. Ron walked in the room, looked at Hugo, and gave Rose a questioning look. Rose just shook her head, and Ron shrugged.

"We need to get to King's Cross, if you two want to make the train. Lets go." Ron said. He put his arm around Hermione as Rose and Hugo picked up their respective trunks and owls, and pulled them along as they went outside to the car. Hermione enlarged the trunk of the car magically, and Hugo put both of the trunks in the car. Rose took the owls and got in the backseat, and Hugo sat down beside her. The four Weasleys put on their seatbelts, and drove off to King's Cross.

* * *

_I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I wanted to put it up anyway. It's too short. Again. I was too busy mentally slapping myself for embarrassing myself in front of the guy I like, again. Yay._

_Well anyway, hopefully you like this chapter more than I do! The next chapter will be up... I don't know when. Next Saturday at the very latest._


	5. 4: Train

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Rose walked down the corridor of the train, looking into every compartment. She swore she checked the entire train at least three times, but she couldn't find Scorpius. He said to find him on the train, but he wasn't helping Rose out at all. She sighed in frustration and went into the first empty compartment she saw. She put Mia on the ground beside one of the benches and laid down, not sure what to do. About a half hour later, she heard someone forcefully open the door to her compartment.

"There you are! Stop taking up the entire bench, you're acting like you don't want your best friend sitting next to you. You've got some problems, girl." Alice Longbottom said, throwing her bag on the ground (effectively scaring the hell out of Mia) and pushing Rose's legs off the bench. Rose laughed and gave the dirty blonde a hug.

"How much sugar did you have for breakfast this morning?" Rose teased as she released her best friend. Alice shrugged, and leaned back against the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't eat sugar," Alice protested. Rose leaned back against the window, and gave Alice a look. Alice sighed. "Okay, fine. I ate sugar. Blame my mother, she was the one who gave me Muggle cereal, and you know Dad doesn't let me have it, but he's at Hogwarts. I hate having my father for a professor, I can't have a life." Alice explained. Rose laughed.

"For obvious reasons." Rose teased. Alice shot her a look.

"Ha. Funny," Alice retorted. Alice picked up her bag and took out a book, effectively shunning Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. She took out a treat for Mia, and her own copy of _Witch Weekly_. She normally hated the magazine, but there was a certain article she had to read. _How To Charm A Wizard_. She felt pathetic for resorting to a magazine article for advice on Scorpius, but she couldn't just go to her family or friends. She was desperate. "Can I see that? It has an article I want to read." Alice asked, putting down her book. Rose closed it and threw it over to her. She hadn't found anything useful, anyway.

"I swear I just looked up and down the train three times for you two." A voice said. Rose looked up to see her other best friend, Jasmine Garrett. She claimed the other bench, and put her owl next to Mia. Secretly, Rose thought Jasmine's owl, Tyler, had a little thing for Mia. It turned out that Jasmine thought the same thing.

"Now, since you're both here, it's time for our yearly summer stories. Rose, you're up first." Alice said, putting down the _Witch Weekly_. Rose didn't really have anything to share, so she just shrugged.

"Nothing happened. I just spent the summer with my family, as usual. Fred dropped a Muggle water balloon on my head. Nothing out of the ordinary. Alice, you're up next." Rose said, looking at her watch as a distraction. When she actually looked at the time, she jumped up and pulled her uniform out of her bag. She quickly changed, and pinned her Prefect badge to her chest.

"No need for a quick change, Rosie. You've got time." Jasmine said, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. She caught it, and Alice gave her a high five.

"Actually, you're going to be late in about a minute." The voice Rose had been waiting to hear for a week said. She held back a smile. She grabbed her wand, put it in the pocket of her robes, and waved goodbye to her friends as she followed Scorpius out.

"So why were you hiding from me?" Rose blurted, once she caught up with Scorpius.

"I wasn't hiding from you, you just weren't looking hard enough," Rose gave him a look. He laughed. "I ran onto the train right before it left. Father decided that I'm old enough to wake myself up, which resulted in me waking up at 10. Without having anything packed, either." He explained.

"Smooth." Rose commented, earning a glare from Scorpius. Rose laughed, and they walked into the Prefect compartment. They were the last ones to arrive, so they took seats on opposite sides of the compartment. Rose wasn't happy about that, and judging by the look on Scorpius' face, neither did he. Rose was secretly very, very happy about that. James Potter cleared his throat impatiently, making the compartment fall silent. Once all eyes were on him, he began.

"Now that I have your attention, let me introduce myself. I'm James Potter, Gryffindor, and I'm your Head Boy. This is—" James started, before being shoved from the podium by who could only be the Head Girl. Rose covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I can introduce myself, Potter," She said, giving James a venomous glare before turning back to the rest of the Prefects. She smiled. "I'm Ella Parker, Hufflepuff, and I'm your Head Girl." She said. Rose didn't really pay any more attention, because the two Head students started bickering, not paying attention to any of the Prefects. Some of them started leaving, and Rose glared at each and every one of them. She looked over at Scorpius, who nodded his head towards the door. Rose nodded, and they got up and left the compartment.

"That was a waste of two and a half minutes. You'd think they'd stop bickering and snog one day, but apparently not." Scorpius commented, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walked back down the corridor. Rose nodded in agreement, trying not to giggle.

"I saw him showing my Uncle George a locket at the joke shop. Maybe they are together, but don't want to tell anyone." Rose suggested. Scorpius shrugged.

"It's a possibility," He said, looking into a compartment. Rose assumed it was his, considering it was filled with Slytherin sixth years. "Sit with us?" He suggested.

"Alice and Jasmine are expecting me. They'll know something's up if I'm not back." Rose said, hoping her voice didn't sound as disappointed as it did to her.

"We just left the meeting about fifty eight minutes early. You'll be fine. It's not like I'm the only one you know, Albus sits with us." He said. Rose laughed.

"You honestly think I'm _shy_? Come on," Rose said, grabbing his wrist and pulling the compartment door open. She took one of the two open seats, the one next to Albus. Scorpius took the other one, which was right next to her. Rose involuntarily scooted closer to Albus at Scorpius' proximity. All of the Slytherins stared at Scorpius, then at Rose, and back at Scorpius. "Wow, did you lot practice that?" Rose sneered.

"You brought a _Gryffindor_ in here? I thought we had a rule. Sure, bring your girlfriend. Unless she's a _Gryffindor_!" Zabini exclaimed. Albus gave Scorpius a look.

"Oh really? Girlfriend? How long has this been going on, Score?" Albus teased, earning a slap across the back of his head from Rose, and a glare from Scorpius.

"Albus Severus. He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed. Goyle coughed something like "Yet", and Scorpius kicked him in the shin, hard, making Goyle wince in pain. "You know what, I need to get back to the _Gryffindors_. I'll talk to you two later." Rose added, looking at both Scorpius and Albus before stomping out of the compartment. She didn't know how she could've been so stupid. She should've played along with the whole girlfriend thing. It would've been an easy way to flirt with Scorpius.

"Thanks, Zabini." She heard Scorpius mutter. She stopped in her tracks. He sounded angry, very angry. For driving her away.

"Just helping you make the right decision, Malfoy. Weasleys are bad news." Zabini replied. Rose started at a dead sprint towards her compartment, not wanting to be hit by the inevitable hexes that would be flying at Zabini from Albus, and possibly Scorpius. Once Rose got to her compartment, she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked as Rose sat back down beside her. "I thought I heard an argument and then you came running in the compartment."

"Some Slytherin insulted my family in front of Albus again," Rose explained quickly, hoping the subject would die off soon. "I'm going to go talk to Lilly and Hugo. I'll be back soon." Rose said, standing back up and exiting the compartment. She didn't know why she left, she just did. She had no idea where Lilly and Hugo were, so she started back down the corridor towards the Prefect compartment.

"Rose!" Someone called. She turned around, to see Scorpius coming down the corridor towards her. "I'm sorry. Zabini and Goyle have no filters between their small brains and their mouths." He said. Rose smiled.

"It's alright," Rose replied. Scorpius smiled too, and Rose almost forgot to breathe. She couldn't let herself fancy him too much. They could never be together. "Could I still sit with you and Albus?" Rose asked. She hated herself for asking that.

"Of course. Zabini and Goyle moved to another compartment anyway… don't ask." Scorpius said, leading the way back to the compartment. He sat down on the bench opposite of Albus, and Rose didn't know what to do. If she sat by Albus, Scorpius might think that she didn't fancy him. If she sat by Scorpius, Albus would know for a fact that she fancied Scorpius. She couldn't win.

"Are you going to sit or what Rosie?" Albus teased. Rose had an idea. She sat down right next to Scorpius, giving Albus a defiant look.

"If you're going to tease me, then I'm sitting by Scorpius." Rose stated. Albus smirked at Scorpius, and then looked back to Rose.

"Fine then. Do what you like," Albus teased again, giving Scorpius a significant look. Rose just sat back in her seat, wishing she had the nerve to take Scorpius' arm and put it around her shoulders. Or at least he had the nerve to. It then hit her. Albus knew something. He kept looking at Scorpius, like they were silently communicating. Rose knew they were friends, but not that good of friends. "So, are you planning on actually having a social life this year, or are you going to have your nose in a book twenty four hours a day?" Albus teased again. Rose resisted the urge to kick him.

"Ha ha, very funny Al. I'm not going to have my nose in a book all the time. Regardless of what the professors say, I am not a carbon copy of my mother. The hair is an obvious difference." Rose said, playing with her hair.

"You sound exactly like her. You have the same face and eyes. You were just cursed with the Weasley hair and freckles." Albus pointed out, making Rose laugh. She didn't hate her hair, she actually liked it. It was very hard to pick out clothes that didn't clash with her bright red hair, however.

"Don't insult my hair. I like it, when it's straight. I hate the hair I inherited from Mum." Rose said. She heard Scorpius mumble something like "I like it either way", but she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"So Rose, you're going to be a Chaser again this year, right?" Scorpius asked, obviously trying very hard to change the subject, which made Albus and Rose laugh.

"What? You don't like talking about hair and which parent it was inherited from?" Rose teased, messing up Scorpius' hair. He glared at her, but didn't move her hand. She pulled her hand back and turned to face Albus, who was trying hard not to laugh. Rose couldn't believe she had done that.

"Fine. We all know I got mine from my pathetic-excuse-of-a-death-eater father. Albus is the carbon copy of Harry Potter. There. No need to talk about it more. New subject," Scorpius stated. Rose really hated herself for bringing that up. She knew Scorpius and his father didn't have the best relationship. They were far better than his father and his grandfather, but it was still nothing like Hugo and their Dad, or Albus, James, and her Uncle Harry. Albus' face lit up, and Scorpius glared at him. "Not the fact that you got Captain over me." Scorpius added, making Albus' face fall.

"You're still the best Chaser, and you're the Prefect." Rose pointed out. Scorpius smiled, and Rose actually forgot to breathe for a moment. Thankfully, Albus paid no attention.

"Same with you. Are you trying out this year?" Scorpius asked, turning his attention to Rose. Albus rolled his eyes and left the compartment. Rose was happy and sad about that. She and Scorpius were totally alone… but that scared her.

"I don't really need to try out, but yes." Rose said, smirking. She then realized just how close she and Scorpius were, so she automatically moved back a little. Scorpius moved closer to her, and this time she didn't move away. She really hoped she wasn't turning as red as she thought she was.

"Of course you don't. You have talent. A lot of it." Scorpius said.

_Don't get too close to him. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood._

"What happened earlier?" Rose asked, scooting away from him again. All she heard in her head was what her father told her immediately after she first laid eyes on Scorpius. Not that she was going to do what her father told her to do.

"Goyle, Zabini, and Potter know. That we're friends," Rose swore she heard a little bit of sadness in his voice. "Goyle doesn't have enough of a brain to care. Zabini will get over it with... persuasion. Potter couldn't care less." Scorpius explained.

"I'm still not telling Jaz and Alice. Not yet, anyway." Rose said. Scorpius smirked.

"Speaking of Jasmine… bring her over to whichever carriage Potter and I are in once we arrive in Hogsmeade. He won't admit it, but I'm sure there's something going on between them."

"Alright. I'm going back to my compartment," Rose said. She stood up, and headed off. She didn't know why she left, and she honestly wished she hadn't. There were so many things that could've happened… Rose went into her compartment and sat down, only to realize that Jasmine and Albus were snogging. Alice was nowhere to be found. Rose grabbed Mia and her bag, and immediately went back to Scorpius' compartment. He was still there, looking at the door, when she walked back in. "You're right. They were snogging. That was something I never wanted to see in my lifetime. I'm staying here, if you don't mind." Rose said, as she pulled the compartment door shut and sat back down across from Scorpius.

"Not at all," Scorpius said, smirking. Rose and his trademark smirk had a love hate relationship. Sometimes it really got on her nerves, but this time, she loved it. They continued talking for the rest of the train ride, and after the trolley had passed by, Rose sat next to Scorpius. She fell asleep, and after some time, she was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she had fallen asleep on Scorpius' shoulder. She really hoped his arm had been around her. She tried not to blush, and stood up to pick up Mia and her bag before trying to catch up to Jasmine and Alice. "Wait," Scorpius said, grabbing Rose's arm as she tried to walk out of the compartment. "Come with me. We don't have to be as secretive anymore. Our mothers are fine with it, you heard them." He said.

"Okay." Rose said. Scorpius let go of her arm, and she really wished she could've summoned all of her Gryffindor bravery and taken his hand in hers. They walked out of the compartment and off the train, continuing their earlier conversation. They waved at Hagrid as they made their way up to the carriages, and got in the one that Albus and Jasmine currently occupied.

"Liar." Albus stated, as Rose sat down beside Jasmine, and Scorpius sat down beside Rose. Jasmine giggled into her palm.

"I'm fine with you dating my best friend, but please, no more snogging in front of me." Rose said. Albus smirked.

"Same thing to you, cousin." Albus stated, still smirking. Rose really hoped she didn't go red. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Scorpius was glaring at Albus, but Albus didn't pay any attention.

"We are not together, Potter. We're friends." Rose retorted. She never, ever, called her family by their last names unless she was really angry with them.

"Sure." Jasmine said, in between giggles. Rose kicked her lightly in the shin, and Albus glared at Rose. Rose smirked back at him, and sat back in her seat, as the carriages started moving towards Hogwarts. Rose really wished Albus and Jasmine weren't there. Then she just might have the courage to take Scorpius' hand. Or even better, just outright snog him. She knew neither of those things would ever happen.

During the Welcoming Feast, Rose was busy eating and talking to her family and friends, but she always felt Scorpius looking at her. Every so often, she'd look up and meet his eyes. He'd smirk, and she'd shake her head, smiling, and turn back to the conversation. She was very lucky that no one at the Gryffindor table noticed. Soon, the dessert disappeared, and Rose got up to lead the first years to the common room. The other 6th year Gryffindor, Jacob, waved her off, and lead the first years for her. She smiled at him, and went off to find Alice again, when she felt someone pull her aside. She was pulled back into the Great Hall, which was already deserted.

"What was that for?" Rose asked, looking up at the person that had pulled her. Scorpius. He wasn't smiling. He looked… nervous. Rose had no idea why.

"I needed to talk to you. Alone." He explained, dropping her arm and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked. He looked nervous for a few more seconds, and then once again, his trademark smirk was on his face. He was very lucky that this was still a day that Rose loved that smirk.

"Hogsmeade. Would you like to go with me?"

* * *

_This is actually a somewhat long chapter! YAY! I hope that makes up for it being a day late..._


	6. 5: First Week

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Rose just stared at Jacob. He had appeared out of absolutely _nowhere_. She and Jacob were just friends, if you could even call it that. She barely spoke two words to him outside of classes and Prefect patrols. She had no feelings for him, whatsoever. She had some major feelings for the boy that glared visciously at Jacob, and stalked off before Rose could say anything. Rose had a few words she wanted to say to Jacob, but she was too kind.

"I'm flattered, Jacob, but I'm going to have to say no. Good night." Rose said shyly, trying to seem like she didn't want to hurt him. She did want to hurt him, very much so. There was no way that Scorpius would ask her to Hogsmeade now. He might not even speak to her anymore. She turned on her heel and walked off, her ears reddining in anger. She quickly made her way up to the Fat Lady, gave the password, and went through the common room and up to her dormitory, slamming the door shut behind her and throwing herself onto her bed. She put her face into her pillow, not sure if she wanted to cry or scream.

"Rose, where have you been? What's wrong?" Alice asked, walking into their dormitory, followed by Jasmine. They were lucky enough to be the only three sixth year Gryffindor girls, so they locked the door behind them. Rose did not move.

"Come on, talk to us Rosie. You were gone all of five minutes, and you're acting like your life has been ruined forever." Jasmine said, sitting on the edge of Rose's bed.

"That's because it has been, Jaz." Rose said, getting up out of her bed to get her pajamas out of her trunk. She went into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut behind her. Jasmine laughed.

"Would this little episode have anything to do with a certain Slytherin?" Alice called. Rose ignored her, changing out of her uniform and into her red flannel pants and white tank top.

"Oh, please. A Gryffindor girl would never date a Slytherin boy." Jasmine said.

"You have no room to talk, Miss I'm-going-to-snog-Albus-Potter-right-in-front-of-his-cousin!" Rose retorted, throwing the bathroom door back open. Jasmine turned bright red, and Alice laughed.

"Hey, it had to happen sometime." Alice teased, lightly elbowing her friend in the side. Jasmine shoved her back in response. Rose rolled her eyes, and put her uniform in her trunk. She put her Prefect badge on her nightstand, as Jasmine and Alice went over to their trunks to change into their pajamas. Rose laid down on her bed, knowing she wouldn't get any sleep that night.

The next morning, Rose was already awake when the sun rose. She yawned, picked up her wand from her bedside table, and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and pulled on her uniform in silence. When she looked back into the mirror, her hair and face were a mess. She sighed and waved her wand over her hair, making it straight. She brushed her teeth, charmed the bags out from underneath her eyes, and reapplied her mascara. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she went back into the dormitory. Alice and Jasmine were still sound asleep, so she put her wand in her bag, and put her bag over her shoulder. She slipped on her flats, and walked out of the dormitory, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once she was at the bottom of the steps, she was met with two boys she was rather familiar with. These two boys were never awake at this hour. The read headed one tended to be late to breakfast even. Rose knew something was up.

"Why did you reject Jacob?" Hugo Weasley demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. James Potter mirrored his cousin's position, refusing to let Rose through. Rose sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Hugo. Now, please let me pass. I have to get to breakfast." Rose retorted, glaring at her brother and cousin. James shrugged and moved away, so Rose pushed past her brother and walked quickly out of the common room. She was one of the only people in the corridors, so she made it to the Great Hall in record time, without anyone staring at her. It had to be some kind of record. It turned out that she was the only Gryffindor up at that hour as well, so she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall alone. She pulled out the one textbook she hadn't finished reading over the summer, her History of Magic one, and started reading.

"Morning, Rosie." Albus greeted, sitting down across from his cousin and helping himself to some eggs. Rose looked up from her textbook, shut it, and put it back in her bag.

"Morning, Al. How did you sleep?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Well, thank you. I'm afraid I can't say the same for a good mate of mine, however," Albus replied, nodding his head backwards slightly, towards the Slytherin table. There were three boys sitting there, which Rose instantly recognized. Zabini and Goyle were quietly eating breakfast, while, by the look of it, Scorpius would be asleep on the table in about ten seconds. Rose was right. She couldn't help but notice how sweet he looked when he slept, even if his head was currently in his breakfast… Rose held back a giggle. "Oi!" Albus exclaimed, snapping his fingers in Rose's face. "Please refrain from drooling at the sight of my best mate." Albus said, completely serious. Rose glared at him.

"I could say the same to you, don't forget that," Rose retorted with an evil smirk. "And you know I wasn't drooling, and I wasn't staring at Scorpius, either. I was just staring into space." Rose added, her eyes never leaving Albus' face, so he couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You know, you and Jasmine really should sit with us. I'm tired of the sitting with your House rule. Shouldn't we be trying to unite the Houses?" Albus said. Rose was greatful for the subject change.

"I agree." Rose said, the gears in her brain already turning. She had an idea, a brilliant one. She needed to talk to Alice, James, and Jasmine.

"You let her think again? You do realize we all might die now, right?" Hugo Weasley said sarcastically, sitting down next to Albus. Rose glared at her brother, and Albus laughed.

"Shut it, little brother." Rose retorted.

"On that note, I must return to my fellow Slytherins," Albus said, making a face. Hugo laughed. "See you later." He added, walking back over to the Slytherin table. Rose watched him sit beside Scorpius, and pull his head up by his platinum blonde hair. Scorpius blinked a few times, and touched his hair. He grimaced at the amount of food that was in it, and some girl laughed before Vanishing it from his head. He thanked her, and she giggled. Rose glared a hole through the back of the girl's head, before her attention was diverted.

"Rose, stop glaring a hole through that poor girl's head. She was just trying to be nice. Wait, you're not _jealous_, are you?" Jasmine asked; taking the spot Albus had just occupied. Hugo gave Rose a questioning look.

"Why would I be jealous of some Slytherin girl? She can touch Malfoy's head if she wants to." Rose retorted, closing the subject. Breakfast was a little quieter than usual, considering Rose didn't say a word. She continued to catch Scorpius looking at her, but this time, it wasn't a joke. He looked at her like he was sad, but also furious. Rose's stomach flipped. He was jealous. He had to be. Once he noticed that Jacob was nowhere to be found, his face seemed to brighten considerably. Rose knew for a fact that he was jealous now. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, except for when Rose and her friends received their schedules. Alice and Jasmine wanted to be Healers, so they had every single class together. When Rose looked at hers, she found that she only had two classes with her best friends. Rose had plans that were different from her friends, however. She and Scorpius had been planning to teach ever since the beginning of their second year. Scorpius wanted to teach Potions, naturally. It was his best subject. Rose's best subjects were DADA and Transfiguration, but she still hadn't decided between the two.

After breakfast, Rose put her bag over her shoulder and started walking out of the castle, towards Hagrid's hut. She had Care of Magical Creatures first, which was one of her favorite classes.

"Hey, Rose." Scorpius greeted, jogging to catch up to Rose. Rose smiled at him, and they continued to class. Natrually, they were the first ones there. They stood by the hut, watching the forest. Hagrid walked out of the forest, a broad grin on his face. Rose knew that could only mean that he had found something.

"Hello, Rose, Scorpius. You're here early." Hagrid commented as he walked over.

"I'm always early, Hagrid. What are we doing this year?" Rose asked eagerly. Scorpius tried not to laugh, and Rose glared at him before turning back to Hagrid.

"I've just found something I think you'll love." Hagrid said. Rose grinned.

"What?" She asked eagerly. Scorpius was still biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"You'll just have to wait, my dear," He said, making Rose's face fall. "Scorpius, you don't seem to be too talkative this morning. Everything alright?" Hagrid added.

"Everything's fine, thank you. It's very hard not to laugh at Rose, I'm afraid." Scorpius said, smirking at Rose. Rose hit his arm, hard. He winced. Hagrid just smiled at the two sixth years, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Rose noticed that it was not unlike the twinkle in McGonagall's eye when she looked at Rose and Scorpius together.

"Are we the only four?" Albus asked, walking over next to Scorpius. He was holding hands with Jasmine.

"I was under the impression I only had Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasley. Miss Garrett, you are welcome to say if you'd like." Hagrid said, looking at Jasmine.

"Thank you, Professor." Jasmine replied. Hagrid started his lesson, directing Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Jasmine to follow him into the forest. Rose followed directly behind Hagrid, with Scorpius not far behind. Hagrid led them deeper into the forest, until he found what he was looking for. There was a white creature sitting on the forest floor that looked a lot like a horse. The only difference was that it had a large horn on its head. A unicorn.

"A unicorn?" Rose whispered, in awe.

"No, it's a centaur." Scorpius retorted quietly, earning another slap on the arm from Rose. Albus, Jasmine, and Hagrid exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, this is a unicorn. She's been here for a couple weeks. Would you like to pet her?" Hagrid asked. Rose nodded eagerly. "Hold your hand out so she can smell you, then pet her gently in between her ears. Do not pet her too close to her horn, or you'll scare her. For obvious reasons." Hagrid instructed. Rose held her hand out, and giggled a little when the unicorn's nose touched the palm of her hand. Rose lifted her hand carefully, and petted the unicorn right in between its ears. Jasmine followed Rose's actions, and was soon petting the unicorn as well. "I'm sorry, but class is over. You all need to get back to the castle." Hagrid said. Rose hadn't realized that so much time had passed. Apparently, neither had Scorpius or Albus. Rose and Jasmine linked arms and walked out of the forest, laughing at how stupid they were acting. Scorpius was about to follow Rose; but Albus pulled him back.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Albus asked quietly.

"I'm not lying to myself, Potter." Scorpius retorted.

"Yes, you are. You _know_ Rose fancies you. I've told you that, several times. You _know_ you fancy her. So why haven't you asked her out?" Albus pressed. Scorpius glared at him.

"You want to know why? That bloody Gryffindor Prefect, that's why. I was about to ask her, but he asked her right before I was going to." Scorpius explained, thinking of numerous ways to make sure that bloke would never speak again… and then made himself think of the redhead that was currently walking ahead of him. He would _not_ be like his father.

"Don't kill him, Scorpius." Albus ordered. Scorpius laughed.

"I won't. You know I don't have the capacity to, either. I'm not like my family." Scorpius said.

Rose and Jasmine made their way inside the castle, laughing and talking happily. Their next class was Charms, which they had with Alice as well.

"Did you see Scorpius staring at you?" Jasmine whispered as the two Gryffindors stepped back into the Entrance Hall.

"Obviously not. I could feel someone looking at me, though." Rose replied. Jasmine grinned.

"I think he fancies you!" She exclaimed, elbowing her friend in the ribs playfully. "And I _know_ you fancy him. Why won't you just admit it?" She added quietly. Rose sighed.

"Fine. You have to swear not to tell anyone, not even Alice," Rose started. Jasmine nodded, so she continued. "Yes, I fancy Scorpius. I won't admit it because I don't want my family to know. They'd murder me." Rose admitted. Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"You two could date secretly! Forbidden love is so romantic…" Jasmine said, her voice trailing off. Rose knew she was daydreaming about Albus. She tried not to vomit as she pulled her friend off to Charms.

"Where's Jaz?" Alice asked, as she sat across the table from Rose in the Great Hall. Rose looked up from her book, and shrugged.

"Probably off snogging Albus. Merlin, they're disgusting." Rose said, making a face. Alice laughed, and the two continued eating their lunch. Rose felt Scorpius' eyes on her throught lunch, as usual.

That was exactly how the next few weeks were, until Quidditch tryouts.

"Rose!" Jasmine exclaimed, running into the Gryffindor common room. Rose closed her book quickly at the worried tone of her friend's voice. There was no one in the common room, since Quidditch tryouts were that day, for all four Houses. Rose had opted out of playing this year, deciding to focus more on school. "Hospital Wing. Now." Jasmine panted. Rose's eyes widened, and she jumped off the couch. She put her wand in her pocket, and ran at a dead sprint out of the common room, Jasmine right on her heels.

* * *

_I had no idea how to write how Hagrid talks, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!_

_I don't know if the beginning of the chapter makes sense, but the idea just came to me, and I loved it. I couldn't have Rose and Scorpius together just yet..._

_I'm out of school a week from today, so I will have a lot more time to write, and may be able to update every other day!_

_Oh, and thanks to everyone that's added me to your alerts/favorites, and to everyone that's reviewed! It really means a lot to know that people actually read this!_


	7. 6: Injuries and the Halloween Ball

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

Rose sprinted all the way to the Hospital Wing. She didn't know for sure whom Jasmine was talking about, but she had a pretty good idea. Scorpius. Some people still wouldn't leave him alone. He had been the subject of pranks and hexes since first year, just because of who his father was. His family was a disgrace to the entire Wizarding world for their Death Eater connections. Rose hated that. Once she arrived at the Hospital Wing, her suspicions were confirmed. Scorpius was lying on a bed, unconscious, still in his Quidditch robes. There was a bruise forming on his cheek. From a bludger.

"Who hit him?" Rose asked Albus, her voice a deadly whisper. Albus smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone cares about him," Albus teased. Rose glared at him. "That bloke that asked you out. He thinks Scorpius is the reason you rejected him. Don't worry, I've already taken care of him." Albus explained.

"Good." Rose said darkly. Albus looked at his cousin in shock.

"I thought you were completely against revenge?" Albus said. Rose looked up at Albus; her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"He's unconscious, Al! A bludger to the head could result in serious brain damage! Do you even know how much that could have hurt him?" Rose exclaimed, furious.

"Miss Weasley! Please keep it down, or I will have to ask you to leave!" Madame Pomfrey said, walking over to Scorpius' bed. "And I assure you, Mr. Malfoy will be fine. He needs to be unconscious so his jaw can heal properly. The potion should wear off soon, actually." She explained, and then walked off to tend to a first year, who looked like he'd accidentally hexed himself.

"Admit it." Albus said, looking straight at Rose. Rose tore her eyes away from the unconscious form of the boy she wished was her boyfriend, and looked up at her cousin.

"There's nothing to admit, Al." Rose retorted. Albus sighed.

"You two are so bloody stupid," Albus said. Rose gave him a confused look. They were the first and second in their class. "When it comes to relationships. You obviously fancy him; otherwise you wouldn't have come in here at a dead sprint. He fancies you, you know that. He won't shut up about you sometimes. He's lucky I haven't hexed him yet," Albus explained. Rose bit her lip, to keep from smiling. Scorpius' eyes opened, and Rose stared into them, just realizing how much she missed his silver eyes, even if she hadn't seen them for only four hours. "I'll leave you two alone, then." Albus smirked, and left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll kill him, I swear I will." Scorpius muttered darkly, wincing when he touched his jaw. The bruise was starting to grow, and Rose could tell exactly where the bludger hit him. Madame Pomfrey came over, and made him drink a potion. He winced at the taste, and glared at Rose when she giggled.

"You may go, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said, before walking back to her office. Scorpius jumped out of the bed quickly.

"Thank Merlin," Scorpius said. "Could we go for a walk? I believe we were talking about something before we were so rudely interrupted." He added, looking at Rose. Rose's stomach flipped.

"Sure." Rose said, and she followed Scorpius out of the Hospital Wing. She wished she were brave enough to reach for his hand. Instead, she kept them firmly at her sides. As they walked, however, their hands brushed, sending a shock up Rose's arm. Only one little move of her hand, and her fingers would be entwined with his. So much for Gryffindor bravery. They went down the stairs, and out of the castle. Once they were where they wouldn't be seen, Scorpius stopped.

"Rose, there's something I have to tell you." Scorpius said. Rose and Scorpius were standing so close, all she wanted to do was put her arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss him.

"Rose! Come on! There's something I have to show you!" Lilly Potter exclaimed, running down the hill and grabbing Rose's arm, pulling her back towards the castle. Rose tried to pull away, but Lilly was stronger than her, having grown up with two older brothers. Scorpius swore under his breath as he watched Rose go.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Rose asked, as she was pulled inside the castle. Lilly didn't say a word, instead just pulling Rose up the stairs. Lilly gave the Fat Lady the password, and pulled her over to the notice board, where every female Gryffindor was currently crowded. Rose was really, really angry at Lilly. She was so close. She swore Scorpius was going to ask her out. But no, they just had to be interrupted, again.

"That's what's going on." Lilly said, pointing at the board. Rose sighed. She knew Lilly wouldn't let her go find Scorpius again until she looked at the board. She pushed her way through the crowd of girls, and read the piece of parchment that was tacked to it.

Scorpius Malfoy stormed into the Slytherin common room, still cursing under his breath.

"What happened to you?" Albus Potter asked, from one of the chairs by the fire.

"Shouldn't you be off snogging Jasmine or something?" Scorpius retorted, sitting in the chair opposite Albus. Albus smirked.

"Yes, but I want to know what happened with you and Rose." Albus said.

"I didn't ask her out, because of your bloody sister! She pulled Rose away, just when I got her alone!" Scorpius said.

"There's your chance," Albus said simply, nodding his head towards the notice board. Scorpius went over, and read the parchment that was tacked to it. A Halloween Ball. "Ask her. We'll plan a killer after party for your birthday." Albus said. Scorpius nodded, and went out of the common room, in search of Rose. Nothing would interrupt them now; he'd make sure of it.

A Halloween Ball. Rose couldn't believe that Lilly had pulled her away from Scorpius for something as stupid as that. She already had heard about that.

"Lilly, I already heard about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to apologize to," Rose said, and pushed her way back through the crowd. She went out of the common room, and down the stairs, only to run into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Rose said quickly, moving out of the person's way. The person grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. She looked up, to find herself face-to-face with Scorpius. His hand slid down her arm, sending more sparks up her arm. He entwined his fingers with hers, and Rose hoped she wasn't blushing.

"The Halloween Ball. Go with me?" He asked quickly. It took Rose a moment to wrap her head around what he just said. He was asking her to the ball. He fancied her.

"I'd love to." Rose said, smiling. Scorpius smiled back at her.

"While were here, I have to tell you something. I fancy you. A lot. I don't think I can stand us being just friends for much longer," Scorpius said. He looked into her eyes. "I don't want to ask you everything at once, but, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that." Rose said. Scorpius put his free hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer to him. Rose closed her eyes, her heart beating way more than she thought was healthy. She didn't care. Her lips met his in a brief, sweet kiss. Rose couldn't have been happier.

* * *

_Two chapters in one day! This is extremely short, but I hope Rose and Scorpius being together makes up for it! :)_


End file.
